Daisy (cat)
|pastaffie=Loner |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |loner=Daisy |queen=Daisy |mate=Smoky (formerly), Spiderleg (formerly) |daughter=Hazeltail, Rosepetal |son=Berrynose, Toadstep, Mousewhisker |mentor=Unknown |apps=Unknown |livebooks=Starlight, ''Twilight, Sunset, Leafpool's Wish, The Sight, Dark River, Outcast, Eclipse, Long Shadows, Sunrise, Hollyleaf's Story, The Fourth Apprentice, Fading Echoes, Mistystar's Omen, Night Whispers, Sign of the Moon, The Forgotten Warrior, The Last Hope, Dovewing's Silence, Bramblestar's Storm, The Apprentice's Quest, Thunder and Shadow, Shattered Sky, Darkest Night, Tigerheart's Shadow, Secrets of the Clans, Battles of the Clans |deadbooks=Unknown }} Daisy is a cream-colored she-cat with a broad back, and a fluffy tail. She has pale ice-blue eyes, and soft, long fur. History In the Super Editions Bramblestar's Storm :Daisy is helping Sandstorm clean out the nursery, and Bramblestar asks Sandstorm if there are any other cats that can help Daisy, since Sandstorm is getting on in years. She declines, and goes back to helping Daisy claw together the stale moss. :Bramblestar ends up helping Daisy gather the old moss, and asks her if she has heard anything about any she-cats expecting yet. Daisy shakes her head and says that although there aren't any yet, there should be some soon as it's newleaf. She pauses and asks him to follow her, leading Bramblestar out of the nursery and pointing at Cinderheart and Lionblaze, stating that Cinderheart will be expecting soon. : ''Tigerheart's Shadow : In the ''New Prophecy arc Starlight :Daisy is a loner living at the Horseplace with Floss and Smoky during the time that the Clans move into the lake territories. It is also noted that Daisy is pregnant with kits at the time. :WindClan and ThunderClan are on their way to a Gathering located near the Horseplace when Smoky, closely followed by Daisy, stop them, standing on the other side of the fence. Smoky exhibits hostile behavior towards the cats as he questions their reason for passing by. Firestar allays their fears, assuring him that they didn't want to hurt them. Daisy is both suspicious and shocked at the large amount of cats passing by. Onewhisker supports Firestar's statement, only for Mudclaw to anger Smoky even more. Squirrelflight calms both cats down, explaining that the cats have no intention of living with Twolegs. :Daisy, who refers to Twolegs as Nofurs, explains that they live in the stable with horses. Smoky then orders the cats to move on, and Squirrelflight protests his unfriendly behavior, to which Mudclaw unsheathes his claws. Whitetail bars Mudclaw's way with her tail, and justifies Smoky's behavior by pointing out he was only defending his territory. Daisy appears to be highly impressed with Whitetail's sense of smell, explaining that Floss had kits the previous day. She tells Smoky that the Clan cats mean no harm. Smoky introduces himself and his mate, and warns the Clans of the dog that lives with the Twolegs, and sends them off. Twilight :Daisy gives birth to Smoky's kits, Berry, Mouse, and Hazel. She is afraid, though, that the Twolegs, or Nofurs, as she called them, would take her kits away the same way they took Floss's. Accordingly, soon after her kits are born, Daisy runs away from the Horseplace with them and into Clan territory Cloudtail, Spiderleg, Squirrelflight, and Thornclaw find her frightened under a bramble bush with her kits, to which she claims she was driven out by WindClan. Spiderleg offers to chase her off their territory. When Cloudtail says no, she is taken to camp, and Firestar offers her a place in ThunderClan for her and her kits. Daisy is hesitant because Dustpelt and Brambleclaw say that Firestar shouldn't allow four kittypets to join the Clan. She says that she never intended to join any Clan, but she will think about it. :Daisy later notices Brightheart when she comes to talk with Cloudtail, when she sees the horrible scars marring one side of her face. Squealing in alarm, Daisy asks what had happened. Brightheart is very sensitive about her injuries, and simply tells Daisy she was attacked by dogs. She looks away so Daisy can no longer see her empty eye socket and pink scars. Daisy's kits are intensely scared of Brightheart, especially when she scolds them for tampering with the herb stock in Cinderpelt's den. :Cloudtail offers to teach her some fighting moves, although she is not much of a fighter and she is very afraid during the badger attack on ThunderClan's camp. Her kits are renamed Hazelkit, Mousekit, and Berrykit in order to fit in the Clan better with proper names. Sunset :Daisy never ends up being a very good fighter, and becomes very afraid of the forest after the badger attack on ThunderClan. Unfortunately for her, before Daisy has a chance to recover from her shock, Berrykit's tail is mangled by a fox trap and Daisy's fear of the forest escalates. Cloudtail is chosen to leave at first, but Daisy doesn't want Cloudtail to leave. However, he does go away to find Berrykit. :As a result, she runs away with her kits, back to the barn they had come from. Cloudtail and Brambleclaw go after her, though, and try to convince her to return with them. Daisy says she was used to regular feeding times and the reliability of the Horseplace, and that warriors despised that way of life. Gently, Cloudtail tells her that they didn't despise her, but Daisy continues about how the forest was strange, the warrior code was confusing, and how she felt as if she couldn't belong. Watching Daisy fix her eyes on Cloudtail, Brambleclaw suddenly realizes that Daisy was in love with him, and it must hurt her to know that every day, they would never be more than friends, because he would only ever love Brightheart. Finally, it's Smoky who convinces her to go back by saying their kits clearly wanted to return, and she could always return to the Horseplace when they were warriors. Daisy leaves for ThunderClan with Cloudtail, Brambleclaw, and her kits in the morning. :Later, Leafpool overhears her conversation with Brightheart in the nursery; Daisy tells Brightheart one of the reasons she had left the Clan, besides worrying about her kits, was that she wasn't close to anyone in the Clan, not like Brightheart was with Cloudtail. Brightheart murmurs an unintelligible question, to which Daisy firmly replies, "No," adding that Cloudtail was a good warrior who loved Brightheart very much. After thanking Daisy, Brightheart leaves the nursery, looking happier. Leafpool gives Daisy juniper berries shortly afterward. In the Power of Three arc ''The Sight'' :Daisy has chosen to remain full-time in the nursery as a queen. It is mentioned that she was the one who tends to Squirrelflight's kits while Ferncloud nurses them because when Squirrelflight gives birth to Jaykit, Hollykit, and Lionkit, her milk doesn't come. She is shown helping Squirrelflight patch up the holes in the nursery with leaves, and tells Squirrelflight to let her kits enjoy themselves while they can. :She and Ferncloud are later put in charge of Jaykit, Lionkit, and Hollykit as part of their punishment for sneaking out of camp; they have to let the two queens know where they are at all times and before they leave the nursery. She soothes Hollykit's nervousness before her and her siblings' apprentice ceremony. :She comes to Leafpool to report that Ferncloud is coughing and wheezing, but that her kits seem unharmed. She takes over the care of the kits as Ferncloud is isolated from them, so they don't become ill as well, and warns Dustpelt against hanging around the nursery, as he'll worry his kits. Dark River :Daisy is seen sunning herself outside the nursery while watching Ferncloud's kits, Icekit and Foxkit. She says she and the kits will wait to eat, as the only thing that's left on the fresh-kill pile is a stale mouse. Daisy doesn't let Foxkit eat it because he has a cold and she wants him to have only warm food. :Daisy quietly speaks up for Millie on choosing to keep her kittypet name with Brook when Firestar performs Millie's warrior ceremony. She tells the other cats that she chooses not to hunt or fight because tending kits is what she does best, but that she does it in her chosen name. Outcast :Daisy and Spiderleg have a litter of two kits, Toadkit and Rosekit. Before Berrypaw, Mousepaw, and Hazelpaw's warrior ceremony, she fiercely grooms them, saying they can't be in the ceremony looking like a scruffy band of rogue kits. Daisy watches the ceremony proudly, though Jaypaw senses that she is anxious about leaving her two new kits alone. :When a patrol brings two intruders to the ThunderClan camp, she sweeps her tail protectively around her two new kits, who are playing in a patch of sun. She later relaxes and shares tongues with Millie as her kits continue playing. Eclipse :Daisy is shown often to be overprotective of her two kits. Toadkit gets stung by nettles, and she gets in the way of Jaypaw's work by pacing anxiously around her kit. He eventually tells her to go check on Rosekit and she leaves. When news of WindClan thieving reach her ears, she worries more about her kits more than her Clan. :She is seen scolding Toadkit and Rosekit out of the nursery when they tickle Bumblekit, Briarkit and Blossomkit with a feather. Sol spots her, and comments on how she's not Clanborn. She becomes offended and Spiderleg quickly becomes defensive of her. :She tells Spiderleg to take care when he goes out to battle WindClan, and takes shelter with the elders, Millie, and all the kits in Firestar's den. She is worried that the camp will be attacked again. After the sun vanishes and reappears, she carries Toadkit down from the Highledge, and later brings feathers for the wounded from Squirrelflight's nest. In the nursery, she tells Millie, who is coughing, that she feels a bit feverish, and then leads her two kits outside as Lionpaw cleans the bedding out from the nursery. Once it is confirmed Millie has whitecough, Daisy takes her two kits and moves with them to the apprentices' den to keep from getting ill, and cares for Millie's kits as well. Long Shadows :She and her kits have moved back into the nursery, and she is anxious that her kits will start coughing as well as Millie and Briarkit. She is put in charge of nursing Bumblekit and Blossomkit when their mother falls ill, and Jaypaw brings her borage to help her milk come. She manages well with Ferncloud helping her. When Rosekit falls ill and has to go to the abandoned Twoleg nest with the other sick cats, she wants to go, but is persuaded by Brambleclaw to stay and care for the remaining healthy kits. :She shows concerns for her mate, Spiderleg, when he falls ill as well, and she brings him a vole in Leafpool's den. Spiderleg states flatly that he doesn't want it, and she is offended. She also tells him his kits are worried about him as well, though it's a wonder they remember him, because he never comes to visit them. She is hurt that he wants nothing to do with his kits, and tells him he's missing out; that his own kits will soon forget him, and she leaves the medicine den. It is mentioned later that they are no longer mates, as Spiderleg tells Leafpool it just didn't work out, he never even meant to have kits with her. :She carries Blossomkit out of the camp when the forest catches on fire, and later welcomes Millie and Briarkit back to the nursery once they are healed. ''Sunrise :Daisy questions Cloudtail about bringing Sol back to the camp, because she is worried about the safety of her kits. She seems to have slightly rekindled her relationship with Spiderleg, as she later supervises him playing with his kits, and asks him if he can't be a scarier badger, and after he leaves, she encourages the kits to keep warm. :Later on, she argues with Jayfeather after he snaps at Toadkit when he jumps on his tail. She is later seen guiding the kits into the nursery for the night, promising they can play tomorrow. When Sol arrives in the camp, she is seen holding her tail protectively around her kits. After the snake attack on Honeyfern, she keeps an eye on the frightened kits, and helps Millie warn them against going near that part of the cliff again. She becomes severely frightened at Briarkit's near death, and Leafpool has to give her a poppy seed to calm her down. In the ''Omen of the Stars arc ''The Fourth Apprentice :Daisy's kits are now warriors, Toadstep and Rosepetal. Two of her kits from her first litter, Mousewhisker and Hazeltail, have been chosen to mentor Bumblepaw and Blossompaw, respectively. Also, her son, Berrynose's, mate, Poppyfrost, is pregnant with his kits. :Daisy is seen mostly with Ferncloud, and she still remains in the nursery. She attends Dovekit's and Ivykit's apprentice ceremony. :She worries when Poppyfrost disappears suddenly, and she goes to the elders den where Jayfeather is. He leads her out of the den and into the clearing and reassures her about Poppyfrost, though Daisy is still anxious. She is lead into the nursery by Ferncloud, but she visits Jayfeather again. She explains that she is really worried about Poppyfrost, and how depressed the she-cat has been lately. She also reveals that Poppyfrost thinks Berrynose doesn't love her, and still wishes to be with Honeyfern. Jayfeather tells her that he will send word to Firestar and he leads her back to the nursery. :Daisy is one of the first to greet Poppyfrost when she returns to camp, Berrynose having guided her back to the nursery. :She stays with Poppyfrost during her kitting, and is the one who wakes Berrynose up when he first learns that the kits are coming. She licks the she-cat's head for reassurance and helps her drink water from moss. She snaps at her son Berrynose being so anxious and tells him to wait outside. Fading Echoes :Daisy is alarmed when Heathertail and Breezepelt come inside the camp while escorting Ivypaw and Dovepaw home, thinking it was an attacking WindClan patrol. :She is seen evacuating the camp as the tree is falling, and she picks up Cherrykit on her way out, as Poppyfrost, another queen, is carrying Molekit. She comforts Cherrykit after the tree falls, as the kit is terrified. Firestar puts her in charge of the queens, kits and elders and tells her to keep them calm. Night Whispers :While Firestar is sending out hunting patrols consisting of many of the Clan's warriors, Daisy comes out of the nursery with Molekit and Cherrykit. She voices her worries about a ShadowClan invasion to Firestar with only elders and kits in the camp. Firestar assures her that ShadowClan warriors wouldn't attack undefended kits and elders. :Later in the book a fox attacks the camp, and gets dangerously close to the nursery. The fox is driven away, but Lionblaze thinks of how she and the other kits and queens could have been hurt. :Daisy is seen after Lionblaze and Dovepaw return to camp after encountering the fox once more in the forest. She, along with many others, ask if either of them were hurt very badly. Afterwards, she is seen washing a complaining Cherrykit. :When Briarlight talks about how she shouldn't be able to eat, because she couldn't hunt for the Clan. Jayfeather points out that Daisy doesn't hunt, and she was able to eat. Briarlight retorts, saying that even though she didn't hunt, she looked after the kits. Jayfeather reminds her that she often played with them while Daisy rested. :Lionblaze thinks of how Daisy and Ferncloud felt just as much like his mother as Squirrelflight, who had raised him, did, and far more so than Leafpool, who had kitted him. :Daisy is in the nursery when Jayfeather checks on Cherrykit, who seems to have a fever. When Molekit jumps on top of Jayfeather, Daisy scolds him and tells him to get off. :Later, when Cherrykit begins to wheeze, Daisy grows anxious and questions Jayfeather about her health. She follows Jayfeather as he leaves the nursery asking if he was fetching herbs for Cherrykit. Jayfeather doesn't have enough herbs to treat her, but suggests to Daisy a few things they could do to help her feel better. Sign of the Moon :Daisy is seen with Ferncloud at the nursery entrance after Firestar calls a Clan meeting. She watches as Dovepaw and Ivypaw become warriors with new names: Dovewing and Ivypool and cheers for them. The Forgotten Warrior :She is first seen congratulating Sorreltail about expecting kits again. She gives Sorreltail's ear a lick and says she's glad she'll be moving back in with her and Ferncloud. :Later, when Sorreltail is ordered to sit in the nursery until her kits are born, Daisy tells her that Ferncloud and herself made Sorreltail a comfortable nest in the nursery for her. Jayfeather thinks to himself that Sorreltail is going to be thoroughly pampered before her kits arrive. :After Sorreltail gives birth, she greets her and tells her to lie down and rest. Sorreltail thanks her, and settles down with her kits. :When Mousewhisker and Cherrypaw accidentally eat water hemlock, she is seen staring anxiously at her kit. When Cinderheart saves them, Daisy exclaims, thanking StarClan. :Later, when WindClan is attacking through the tunnels, she says that she can fight, too, if she has to. She says she and Ferncloud will protect Sorreltail and her kits. The Last Hope :Daisy is seen as curious when a battle is mentioned and is at the Clan meeting. When Lionblaze attacks Brightheart to see if she is fit for battle, Daisy scolds him, but Brightheart encourages Lionblaze to teach her more. When Daisy does a move on Brightheart, she stumbles and bumps her muzzle on the den floor. Lionblaze reports soon after to Brambleclaw that he has taught some defense tactics to Daisy already. :Daisy participates in the battle with the Dark Forest, defending the nursery with Ferncloud and Brightheart. In the ''A Vision of Shadows arc ''The Apprentice's Quest :On the first night Alderpaw sleeps in the apprentices’ den, he notes that he misses having Daisy and Squirrelflight sleeping beside him. On the way to a Gathering as they approach the horseplace, Alderpaw urges Sparkpaw to remember Daisy’s stories of the place. As Bramblestar calls for a Clan Meeting, Daisy and Lilyheart emerge from the nursery and settles near the entrance. During the journey to find SkyClan, Alderpaw and Sparkpaw pass the horseplace again and Alderpaw notes that Daisy described to them what horses looked like. As Alderpaw and Lilyheart talk about the queen taking care of extra kits, Lilyheart comments that Daisy is a big help and she is currently out hunting. Later on, Daisy is seen outside of the nursery with Lilyheart. Thunder and Shadow :Daisy is seen outside the nursery beside Lilyheart, who stretches and soaks up the meager warmth. Later that day, when Bramblestar tells Alderpaw that he is sending a patrol to look for SkyClan, the Clan leader looks at the Clan as he does so to make sure that no other cat is listening, and Lilyheart and Daisy are seen dozing. Shattered Sky :Daisy exits the nursery with Leafpool, where they were tending to injured RiverClan cats. Later, Daisy emerges from the nursery again with Leafpool, this time with Snowbird and her kits. When SkyClan takes shelter in ThunderClan camp, Daisy takes Tinycloud to the nursery. Darkest Night :Daisy is seen next to Blossomfall, dozing in the sunlight near the ThunderClan nursery. When Fernsong and Ivypool are discussing the possibility of having kits, Ivypool mentions to Fernsong that Daisy is getting too old to be looking after another litter of kits. :When a rockslide ravages ThunderClan's camp, Daisy flees from the nursery, following Thornclaw, who has Eaglekit in his jaws. She and the others successfully escape the rockslide, leaving only Snowbush with an injured leg. In the ''Field Guides ''Secrets of the Clans :Daisy tells the story of how she eventually was led to come to ThunderClan. Daisy finds that her friend Floss' kits have disappeared. Daisy says that the kits couldn't even walk, and Floss tells her that she thinks the Twolegs took them. Daisy asks why the Twolegs would do this. Smoky suggests that the Twolegs might need the kits for another barn. Daisy then sees that she would not be able to have her kits in the barn with her, and decides that she would go into the forest and raise them there. She says that Smoky always liked Floss more than he liked her, anyway, and that she can leave without much trouble. She mentions the fact that when the Clans came to the lake she saw a white cat that looked welcoming and could have been a good mate (Cloudtail) and an orange leader with "warm" eyes (Firestar). Daisy believes that those cats seem kind enough to trust and she leaves the barn with her three kits. Cats of the Clans :Daisy is briefly mentioned when Rock is talking about Firestar. Rock tells the three kits of StarClan that because Firestar became leader of ThunderClan, no cat can argue that Daisy does not serve the Clan well in the nursery. Battles of the Clans :Daisy is mentioned in the battle against the badgers. Brightheart tells Whitepaw to go with Daisy and her kits to hide outside of the camp. Whitepaw protests, and Cloudtail promises to keep an eye on her as she fights. As Whitepaw is climbing a badger's shoulder, she yowls to Cloudtail to go help Brightheart with Daisy and the kits. He, Squirrelflight, Brightheart, and Brambleclaw each carry a kit and climb up the hollow with Daisy, as Whitepaw prays to StarClan for their safety. The Ultimate Guide :It is mentioned on Sandstorm’s page that Sandstorm spoke up for cats in ThunderClan who shied away from traditional warrior duties, particularly Daisy who came from the horseplace by the lake. Sandstorm defended Daisy’s wish to stay in the nursery, tending to the kits and helping other queens instead of joining clan patrols. In the ''Novellas ''Leafpool's Wish :Daisy appears at the entrance of the nursery, scolding Berrykit for bothering Brackenfur and tells him to come closer to her so she can wash Berrykit. Hazelkit and Mousekit pop their heads out and say the Berrykit is a bad kit and Firestar would feed him to the badgers. Daisy looks horrified at the two kits and tells them to get back into the nursery, due to being too cold at that time. Leafpool comments the she overwhelmed. Hollyleaf's Story : Mistystar's Omen : Dovewing's Silence :The Great Battle is won, but there are many deceased. Daisy agrees that Hollyleaf will never regret saving Ivypool. She untangles the deceased cats dark fur as if Hollyleaf can feel every tug. She says Hollyleaf died a true warrior. When it’s time to bury the fallen, Daisy and Brightheart keep Sorreltail’s kits in the elders’ den as the queen died of her wounds. Two sunrises later, Squirrelflight and Daisy amuse the kits while Brightheart is on patrol. About a day later, Daisy is mentioned to have taken Briarlight into the forest to stretch her legs. It’s also mentioned that Daisy and Brightheart have moved the kits back into the nursery. Days later, Brightheart leaves her kits in Daisy's care again to go on patrol. :Dovewing is walking past the nursery when she hears Molepaw playing with the kits. He is telling them about the battle with the Dark Forest. When Dovewing tells the kits to stop, Amberkit starts to say that they should be allowed to keep playing. When Daisy hears Amberkit, she comes out of the nursery and asks what the problem is. Dovewing says that Molepaw picked a bad game. Daisy then says that all kits will play-fight. She then leads them back into the nursery with her. Trivia Interesting Facts *If she believes in StarClan, that is where she will go when she dies. Revealed on Vicky's Facebook *Vicky thinks that Daisy might be distantly related to Floss.Vicky's Facebook *She never tried to take Cloudtail from Brightheart.Kate's Blog *Her original description was a pale creamy-brown color, although it was later changed to cream-colored. Mistakes *Daisy has mistakenly been called gray-and-white and solid white. *She was mistakenly shown as the mother of Molekit instead of Hazeltail on the Warriors website family tree.http://www.warriorcats.com/meet-the-warriors/family-trees/power-of-three *Vicky mistakenly said that Daisy and Floss had similar coloring.Vicky's Facebook Character Pixels Kin Members '''Mates:' :Smoky (formerly): :Spiderleg (formerly): Sons: :Mousewhisker:Revealed in Twilight, page 146 :Berrynose: :Toadstep:Revealed in the allegiances of Outcast Daughters: :Hazeltail: :Rosepetal: Grandson: :Molewhisker:Revealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 299 Granddaughter: :Cherryfall: Tree Quotes References and Citations es:Daliade:Minka (S2)ru:Ромашка (основные циклы)fr:Chipiefi:Daisynl:Madeliefpl:Stokrotka Category:Thunder and Shadow characters Category:Mistystar's Omen characters Category:Clanless cats Category:ThunderClan cats Category:Loners Category:Queens Category:Starlight characters Category:Twilight characters Category:Sunset characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Sunrise characters Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:Battles of the Clans characters Category:Cats of the Clans characters Category:Secrets of the Clans characters Category:Night Whispers characters Category:Sign of the Moon characters Category:The Forgotten Warrior characters Category:Hollyleaf's Story characters Category:The Last Hope characters Category:Females Category:The Ultimate Guide characters Category:Leafpool's Wish characters Category:Bramblestar's Storm characters Category:Dovewing's Silence characters Category:The Apprentice's Quest characters Category:Shattered Sky characters Category:Tigerheart's Shadow characters Category:Main characters Category:Darkest Night characters